


Where I Belong

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Sora's heartbeat is all the comfort Roxas could ever want





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of a 30 day writing challenge I'm doing and the wheel of ships just happened to land on some fluffy SoRoku, enjoy ♡

Roxas flipped through the channels on TV, laying down on the worn couch out of boredom, his body sinking into the loosened cushions as he tried to find something that would keep his attention for longer than five minutes. After so much time in his somebody's heart, he wasn't used to the idea of being his own person again even after the past two years had gone by. Two years of school, shared adventures with his friends, nights spent either as a guest in his other half's bed or with the other in his. After two years together, he couldn't imagine them being apart, it was just natural for them to be together. Being with his somebody came as naturally as breathing. Sora flopped down on his other half, eliciting a grunt from the taller man as he shifted so the blond's head was on his chest. He took the remote from his nobody's hand as the other man closed his eyes, listening to his heartbeat while the brunet turned on a cooking show.  
  
"What did you turn on?" Roxas mumbled, nuzzling his other half's chest softly, feeling the comforting beating under his hands as they rested on the other's back.  
  
"Chopped, they're playing the Halloween episode." the shorter man explained as he ran his fingers through his partner's hair. "They're working with gummy bat candies, nasty."  
  
The blond let out a quiet hum of acknowledgement, his hands massaging the knots in Sora's back away, a contented smile gracing his lips. This heartbeat was the same as his, a rhythm they shared and a memory of a past they would never forget. It held comfort and a promise made when they were both younger. It was everything Roxas had ever known and everything he had ever wanted to know.  
  
"Get some sleep Roxas, you've been up since yesterday." Sora whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of his other half's head, his fingers continuing to run through sandy blond locks as he lulled his partner to sleep. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."  
  
_'This',_ Roxas thought to himself as he felt himself drifting off. _'This is where I belong.'_


End file.
